My Precious
by Knight Beast X
Summary: O Mutano desaparece logo apos se declarar para Ravena. Cabe a empata trazer ele de volta. O problema que ninguem lembra da existencia do metamorfo. Enquanto isso um novo componente da Irmandade Negra surgi nas sombras. BBxRae com um pouco de BBxRaeXTerra
1. I: Mutano existiu?

Os jovens titans não são uma criação minha, mas vejo direito de escrever essa fic.

_Foi o ultimo erro de sua vida. Um erro que pagou com a própria vida. Tudo começou com a entrega de uma encomenda, mas tudo deu errado com uma traição dos compradores. _

_Sua visão fica escura lentamente, sua respiração fica mais pesada e o calor do seu corpo se ausenta mais e mais. Não há nada a pensar, não há nada a sentir, logo as dores causadas pelos espertos de aços atravessados em seu corpo logo deixa de existir. Sua garganta está seca tendo um forte desejo de beber um simples copo d' água. Logo sua visão escurecesse totalmente e deixa de respirar assim deixando de existir. _

**Capitulo I: Mutano realmente existiu?**

Ravena esta lendo em seu quarto tentando terminar mais um livro que por sinal está muito interessante, não é todo dia que se interessa por romances quanto mais gosta desses livros. É incrível imaginar como os princeses nas historias se declaram por princesas isoladas, mas infelizmente esses romances utópicos só acontecem nos livros. Se fizer uma comparação Ravena é isolada, mas não é uma princesa e sim uma bruxa cuja todas as pessoas tem medo, inclusive seus amigos.

Claro com uma única exceção. Ela se achava uma ameaça para todos e ter ainda uma antecedência paternal tão... horrível ainda reforçava esse pensamento. Queria se isolar, nunca se aproximar de ninguém para enfim poupar todos de sua própria presença, o maldito sangue que corre em suas veias. Incrível imaginar como alguém teria coragem de se aproximar nela.

Mas mesmo depois dos titans descobrirem suas origens, mesmo depois de um mundo quase acabar, os titans aceitaram como amiga. E ainda aquela pessoa ainda a procurava para tentar arrancar um sorriso de sua face inexpressiva. E por falar nele está perto da hora dele aparecer.

Se fosse tempos atrás logo expulsaria o ser que se convida para está perto de sua companhia, mas a insistência dele mostrou que é capaz de passar por cima de sua arrogância e frieza. Quantas vezes já o chamou de estúpido? Idiota, mongol, sem graça, tormento e outros predicativos que nem fale a pena de falar, mas no final esse ser estava sempre tentando.

Sempre investindo.

Sempre se arriscando.

Sempre tentando a fazer feliz.

Sempre tentando fazer a rir com aquelas piadas sem graças. Talvez seja certo exagero dizer que é totalmente sem graça. Talvez o mais engraçado seja o ver tentando fazer que suas piadas sejam engraçadas.

Ele sempre esteve perto dela.

Sempre demonstrou que queria companhia.

Sempre mostrou disposto a dar a vida por ela.

Não tarda para que aquele ser chegue mais uma vez. Um sorriso é escapado na face da empata. Só que tem alguma coisa errada. Está certo disse errado é exagero, mas algo está estranho. Pela primeira vez Mutano não está gritando pelo seu nome e batendo na porta. Apenas está batendo na porta, mas diferente das batidas tradicionais essa está com baixa intensidade como se ele tivesse... hesitando.

Agora Ravena fica preocupada. Será que ele se enjoou? Será que perdeu a vontade de fazê-la sorrir? Será que finalmente desistiu dela? É melhor logo abrir a porta. Quando faz essa ação encontra o Mutano parado.

- Oi Rae – disse Mutano com as mãos nas costas meio que evitando olhar nos olhos dela como se tivesse receoso.

- Sim? – respondeu em seu jeito monótono, mas não corrigiu o metamorfo para não usar o apelido (se bem que gosta quando ele a chama assim). Queria falar algo mais... carinhoso para ele, mas sua atual natureza impede de realizar ação semelhante. O 'sim?' respondido foi o máximo que conseguiu.

- Sabe... eu gostaria.... de .... hum... de falar algo.

É impressão da Ravena ou Mutano está vermelho (claro que o Titan ainda é verde, mas sua face está um pouco avermelhada). A empata não diz nada apenas ergue a sobranceira. O metamorfo espera alguma reação dela, mas ver que a mesma espera uma continuação de suas ações.

- Rae... digo Ravena... há muito tempo... cara não sei para onde começar.

- Comece no princípio.

- No principio, criou Deus os céus e a terra. A...

- Não nesse principio, mas no onde você quer chegar – supri a vontade de rir.

- Desculpe – Mutano fala todo atrapalhado e mais uma vez a empata faz o mesmo esforço para não rir.

- E então.

- Então o que?

- O que você quer falar? – mesmo não demonstrando já está ficando um pouco irritada.

- Sabe o que esqueci – coloca a mão na nuca e sorri sem graça.

- Vou te da uma motivação para se lembrar rapidinho. Ou você se lembra ou você vai ser o primeiro homem a descobrir o que existe na quinta dimensão.

- Tudo bem – disse suando frio. Não por causa da ameaça em si, mas por está falando em realizar seu objetivo. Tinha que realiza-lo e agüentar as conseqüências sendo boas ou não. Na verdade é que ele já não suporta esconder esses sentimentos – eu... eu... euteamoravena.

- Como é que é?

- É isso!

- Isso o que?

- É isso que falei.

- Não entendi nada o que você falou.

Mutano coloca nas mãos na cabeça e fica com a boca bastante aberta. É uma cena bastante cômica e não tarda para que os efeitos aparecerem. Efeitos de uma contração na face da empata e um ar saindo pela boca fazendo um som bastante familiar.

- RA! RA! RA! RA! RA! RA! RA! RA! RA! RA! RA! RA! – Ravena tem um ataque de risos.

- Ra! Ra! Ra! Muito engraçada – desta vez Mutano falou sarcasticamente, mas depois repara em um detalhe – espera aí! Ravena você está rindo?

- Parece que sim – tentou ser sarcástica, mas não consegue fazer com perfeição já que continua rindo sem parar.

- Que demais. Eu sempre achei que você ficaria mais bonita quando sorrisse. Por isso que a amo tanto – quando Mutano deu por si que falou essas tais palavras coloca a mão na boca.

- O que? – Ravena praticamente se congela quando escuta a ultima frase. Esperava qualquer coisa menos aquelas palavras.

Palavras de declaração.

Palavras que mostram o reflexo da alma.

Palavras que sente indigna de escutaras.

Mutano espera alguma reação da Ravena, mas a mesma está em estado de choque. Se seu plano é se declarar então é melhor continuar.

- Ravena era isso que eu queria falar. Pode parecer meio estranho, mas sempre gostei de você. Sempre admirei você. Sempre quis fazê-la sorrir. Sempre quis... – Mutano da uma pausa -... ficar perto de você.

- Mutano eu... – Ravena não tinha palavras. Depois de um tempo sem resposta Mutano

- Eu entendo – abaixa o olhar para não deixar algumas lagrimas saírem – mas fico feliz por ter revelado isso pra ti Ravena. Espero que ainda possamos ser a...

Mutano é interrompido pelo abraço de repente da Ravena. A empata não conseguia falar nenhuma palavras, então resolveu dizer isso nas ações. Lagrimas são derramadas no rosto da garota. Lagrimas de felicidade. Pensava que era um sonho impossível de alguém ama-la, principalmente esse alguém que já tem posse do seu coração.

Já o metamorfo não consegue segurar as lagrimas, mas desta vez são lagrimas de felicidade. Não pensava que sua amada retribuiria esse sentimento. Só cabia a ele retribuir o abraço.

Ambos ficaram um bom tempo abraçados sem dizer uma palavra, mas nesse certo tempo o abraço já era insuficiente para completar os corações dos dois adolescentes. Ambos queriam sentir o sabor do outro através do contato primordial de um casal: um beijo. Só foi preciso se separarem um pouco, mas sem sair do abraço, olharem nos olhos e aproximarem lentamente os lábios.

Essa poderia ser uma ótima cena de um ultimo capitulo de uma fanfic dos Jovens Titans. Seria um beijo inesquecível e memorável abordando dos os detalhes físicos e emocionais dos dois personagens. Mas infelizmente 'seria'.

O destino é um infortunado que vai atrapalhar o auge da cena romântica. Milímetro dos lábios se encontrarem uma luz branca forte intensidade se aproxima. Quando uma luz foi perigosa? Não seria melhor ignorar? Mas existe uma sensação estranha no peito de Mutano, uma sensação de perigo.

- Rae! Cuidado! – o metamorfo empurra Ravena para seu quarto a fim de protegê-la pela luz que está muito próxima de ambos.

- MUTANO – grita a empata enquanto cria uma áurea para se proteger na luz. A próxima cena que viu em seus olhos foi Mutano tragado pela luz, a Ravena entra na luz (que não tardaria de avançar nela também) para a fim de salva-lo.

Não perderia seu amor por nada. Não deixaria nada o separar. Finalmente a ficha caiu para empata e desta vez não vai errar. Consegue ver o Mutano na luz e tenta segurar sua mão, mas de repente aparece uma sensação muito estranha nela. Como se todo o espaço tivesse sendo deformado. Parece que estava para... acordar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- MUTANO – disse Ravena em um auto bom tom, quase como grito, que faz os outros Titans se assustarem com ela.

A empata olha para os lados e descobre que não está no seu quarto mais, mas sim na sala principal da torre sentada em uma cadeira com um livro branco na mão. Parecia que estava dormindo. Espera aí! Significa que aquela declaração de amor foi apenas um sonho?

- Amiga Ravena. Você está bem? – pergunta Estelar que está com Silkie no colo.

- Foi... – a empata demora um pouco a se orientar, mas logo descobre que todos os titans estavam na sala. Estelar cuidando no seu animal de estimação, Robin com um jornal na mão perto de sua namorada alienígena (provavelmente estava lendo as noticiais), Cyborgue estava jogando vídeo-game e aparentemente estava Mutano jogando versos com ele (ela não está conseguindo ver algum traço do metamorfo) -... apenas um... sonho – falou a ultima palavra com amargura. Não está gostando nem um pouco em saber que tudo aquilo que passou momentos atrás foi nada menos imagens feito no seu subconsciente.

- Não se preocupe Ravena – disse o Robin – Trigon já foi derrotado.

- Hum... – Ravena estranha esse comentário – eu sei disso. Afinal já passou um ano depois daquele incidente.

- Hã? – disseram Robin e Estelar juntos.

- O que foi?

- Amiga Ravena tem certeza que você está bem? – pergunta Estelar.

- Claro que estou bem.

- Ravena. Bem eu não quero te falar isso, mas foi ontem que... – Robin tenta caçar melhor as palavras -... derrotamos Trigon.

- Acho que vocês estão namorado demais – diz Ravena ironicamente, mas por algum motivo que ela não entenda os dois coram.

- Ravena. Eu e o amigo Robin a gente não namora... pelo menos não ainda... quer dizer... – Estelar esta bastante envergonhada.

- Acho que você está delirando Ravena – disse Robin – eu e Star não temos nada alem da amizade... não é que não queria ter nada... eu e Star nos damos bem... talvez um dia... esquece... Ravena. Você entendeu – até o menino prodígio está meio atrapalhado para falar e sem ter as palavras certas para falar.

- Deixa eu ver se entendi. Ta me dizendo que vencemos Trigon ontem?

Robin e Estelar balançaram a cabeça.

- Que bom retornei ao tempo – disse com o seu melhor sarcasmo – que dizer que vamos enfrentar a Irmandade Negra novamente?

Robin e Estelar olharam com cara de duvida.

- Amiga Ravena. Sei que você não é de contar piadas, mas se você ta tentando contar uma, não está conseguindo. Está nos assustando – disse Estelar.

- Por acaso tenho cara do Mutano?

Para a surpresa da empata Estelar e Robin tem a mesma expressão de duvida. Ela sente que o casal não está brincando já que está sentindo suas emoções e isso está fazendo uma coisa que poucos conseguiram, está assustando Ravena.

- Quem é Mutano? – pergunta Robin.

- Como assim quem é Mutano? – está quase de descontrolando – por acaso se esqueceram do baixinho, verde, imaturo, que conta piadas sem graças, que todo dia se matar junto com Cyborgue de jogar vídeo-game? – pela primeira vez aqueles insultos para o metamorfo doeram no peito, mas o motivo de falar isso porque não está a fim de revelar seus sentimentos para frente dos outros.

- Amiga Ravena não conhecemos ninguém com essas características – disse Estelar.

- E quem está jogando com Cyborgue agora. Por acaso é ninguém.

- Ganhei! – disse uma voz animada após vencer o titan cibernético no vídeo-game – eu sou a melhor.

- É depois de ter pedido dez vezes – disse Cyborgue com sarcasmo, mas em um tom de brincadeira para seu companheiro de jogo – se não ganhasse pelo menos uma se mata.

- Não tou nem aí. O importante que eu venci. Na sua cara – se levanta para fazer uma dança da vitória.

O normal seria o Mutano provocar Cyborgue logo após vencer uma partida de jogo, ou melhor, seria normal ele está agora na sala, mas existe outra pessoa que está no seu lugar.

- O que ela está fazendo aqui? – disse Ravena já deixando transparecer uma raiva.

- Quem? – disse a pessoa Ravena está se referindo olhando para trás.

- E por que Terra está com a roupa da Patrulha do Destino? – pergunta Ravena não acreditando.

É a Terra que estava jogando vídeo-game com Cyborgue, mas ela está com uniforme da Patrulha do Destino. Uma roupa que lembra muito da Mulher Elástica.

- Ué? Se esqueceu que fui atuava na Patrulha antes de me ajuntar com os Titans? – falou Terá.

- Ravena. Você realmente está bem? – pergunta Robin já ficando muito preocupado.

- O que você fez com Mutano? – disse Ravena deixando nítida uma ameaça na voz.

- O que você está falando? – disse Terra com uma cara de duvida.

- Quem? – perguntou Cyborgue.

- Amiga Ravena. Tente entender não conhecemos nenhum Mutano – disse Estelar bem preocupadíssima com sua amiga está agindo muito estranho.

- Como assim que nunca ouviram falar dele – Ravena já está chegando ao nível de desespero. Pode ver quer seu poder está saindo fora do controle em alguns objetos na sala. Algumas janelas estão começando a rachar – o que acontecendo com vocês? Ou melhor ainda são vocês mesmos?

- Ravena se acalme – disse Cyborgue se levantando e aproximando.

- Não se aproximem de mim – uma carga de energia é dissipada acidentalmente assim causando um impacto para aqueles que estavam perto, ou seja, Estelar e Robin, para o azar deles eles caíram no ataque.

- Titans. Segure a Ravena – disse Robin se levantando.

Começou as tentativas de segurar a empata. Cyborgue tentou segura-la com sua força física, mas nem conseguia se aproximar por causa do poder. Estelar estava tendo mesmo problema de Cyborgue. Terra tentava terremoto, que funcionou nos primeiros segundos, mas Ravena já usa levitação que impede de se afetado pelo terremoto. Poderia usar seus poderes com mais intensidade, mas isso significaria colocar a Torre em risco. Já Robin tenta acertar Ravena com ataques rápidos, mas todos são defendidos pelo escudo criado.

- Cyborgue.

- Entendi – Cyborgue entende o plano elaborado pelo seu companheiro, Robin. Ele saca o canhão sônico e dispara um tiro, mas Ravena defende com escudo, porem concentra energia apenas no lado frontal. Enquanto isso Robin passa rapidamente por trás da empata e saca no seu cinto um dardo tranqüilizante que saca no pescoço da empata.

- Estelar.

A princesa de Tamaran nada diz só vai para frente do tiro de Cyborgue com suas mãos para evitar de Ravena ser acertada quando cair inconsciente. E não demora para que a empata caia inconsciente pelo dardo de Robin.

- Mas o que aconteceu com ela? – pergunta Terra.

- Eu não sei – diz Robin.

- Será que Trigon manipulou a mente dela enquanto estava dormindo? – perguntou Cyborgue.

- Meio improvável. Mas de qualquer jeito a Ravena precisa de descanso – responde Robin.

- Quando ela me olhou pensava que iria me matar – disse Terra – ta certo que ela nunca foi com a minha cara, mas hoje foi pesado.

- Calma Terra – disse Cyborgue – deve ser só estresse.

- Tomara. Mas também fica trancada boa parte do tempo no próprio quarto e só ler aqueles livros sem graças como não se estressa.

- Amiga Terra. Você não acha que está sendo dura demais com a Ravena? – perguntou Estelar.

- Talvez tenha um pouco, mas como ela sabe da existência da Irmandade Negra?

- Você sabe o que se trata quando Ravena falou Irmandade Negra? – perguntou Robin.

- Claro. Essa organização são os inimigos numero um da Patrulha do Destino.

- Vamos descobrir mais tarde. É melhor esperar a Ravena acordar e ficar mais calma.

De repente o alarme toca.

- Essa não – disse Terra reclamando – quem a essa hora vai querer roubar a essa hora da noite.

- Vamos logo descobrir – disse Robin – Cyborgue leve Ravena para enfermaria e titans vamos ao ataque.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Em um setor da cidade onde se guarda tecnologia militar encontra-se dois vilões encontram-se parados um de frente ao outro como se tivesse planejando o próprio passo.

O primeiro é uma mulher adulta de cabelos curtos, lábios carnudos, face magra e olhos azuis acompanhando uma expressão fria e imparcial sendo que ao mesmo tempo revela sua nacionalidade francesa que combina com um corpo bem esbelto. Vestindo uma roupa vermelha vinho sem mangas, com longas botas indo até as coxas de cor preta, um cinto que da a impressão que são dois cintos juntos, luvas negras que ocupam boa parte do braço e uma gola negra. Esse é a Madame Rouge, componente da Irmandade Negra.

Outro vilão é desconhecido. Possui baixa estatura (um pouco mais baixo do que Robin). Está usando um traje que cobre todo o corpo parecendo uma versão masculina da roupa de Madame Rouge tendo a diferença que as luvas são curtas só cobrindo os ante-braços, e no lugar das botas é um tênis preto com alguns detalhes vermelhos, um cinto de metal preto, mangas são longas e usa uma mascara semelhante a do Saco-Tek só que totalmente preta e com alguns traços vermelhos no lado da bochecha dando a impressão de uma raposa.

- Mère. Por que a gente teve que tocar o alarme silencioso? – disse o segundo ser com um sotaque francês, mas não da para saber como é a verdade nitidez da voz por causa da mascara dando a impressão que é uma voz mecânica.

- Faz parte do meu plano atrair os heróis da regiões para cá. Não se preocupe com isso fils – responde com o mesmo sotaque

- Por que a gente não rouba logo de uma vez e não escapa daqui.

- Está tudo sobre controle. E ainda mais os heróis daqui são um bando de adolescente.

- Pra mim isso não é nada afinal também sou um adolescente. Qual o nome da equipe.

- Jovens Titans. Mas não são perigosos.

- Grandpa Immortus sempre diz para não subestimar seu adversário.

- Vejo que você escutou muito aquele velho. Mas eles não são tão desconhecidos assim. Afinal um deles é a mais nova da Patrulha do Destino.

- Nossa aquela loirinha atrapalhada ta aqui? Isso vai ser divertido.

- Então quero que você os distraia enquanto eu me encarrego de realizar o roubo.

- Pode deixar mère. Prometo que não vou decepciona-la, ou não me chamo Night Fox.

- Ótimo – os dois se separam.

Enquanto Rouge vai para o local especifico dentro do prédio atrás do objeto que queira roubar o tal ser que se denominou Night Fox fica esperando os jovens titans. Para se distrair um pouco pretende alongar um pouco.

Com essa distração é capaz de ver a capacidade maleável de seu corpo já que levanta a perna direita até o alto da cabeça facilmente. Depois de um tempo abaixa a perna e levanta a outra fazendo o mesmo procedimento. Depois começa a chutar no ar para treinar um pouco. Seus golpes são rápidos e precisos mostrando que foi muito bem treinado.

Um outro detalhe do vilão é que não apresenta de cara algum tipo de poder, mesmo na elasticidade e dos golpes não apresenta nada de diferente de um ser humano comum, talvez a única diferença é o seu treinamento que pode da impressão de algum efeito sobrenatural.

De repente seus instintos alertam que quatro pessoas chegaram ao lugar. Com uma velocidade de uma raposa e o furtividade de um gato vai à direção onde chegaram os convidados, os Jovens Titans.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso no Nevermore Ravena encontra-se levitando para encontrar alguém. Ela quer respostas.

Resposta de que aconteceu com Mutano.

Resposta do porque que Terra está no lugar do metamorfo.

Resposta de como retornou no tempo.

Resposta de que diabo está acontecendo afinal.

E existe outro ser pode da essa resposta. É sua própria personificação. Aquela de capa amarela. Conhecimento.

Assim viaja dentro da sua mente para conseguir todas as respostas. Chegando lá para sua surpresa não encontra apenas o Conhecimento, mas sim todas as emoções reunidas e ainda o que mais deixa surpresa é que todas emoções não estão com as expressões que caracterizam suas representações, mas sim uma única expressão que pode ser descrita como tristeza.

Ravena se aproxima das oitos e sem cerimônias já começa a falar.

- Conhecimento eu quero respostas – diz da sua maneira imparcial.

- Eu imaginava que cedo ou tarde você apareceria aqui, então chame todas. Presumo que queria saber o que aconteceu com o Mutano, correto? – diz a emoção de óculos.

- Continue.

- O que aconteceu foi o seguinte...

CONTINUA

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Essa é a minha nova fic sendo agora a terceira fic minha (ou quarta se contar a fic conjunta que ta postada exclusivamente no Nyah) Pela primeira vez um roteiro de uma fic me martelou tanto na minha cabeça que me obrigou a escrever (também que mandou tomar Coca-Cola sem gás hehehehehehehhehe).

Realmente essa fic vai ser o roteiro mais ousado que já escrevi e vai ser a primeira fic em português que vai aprofundar sobre a Madame Rouge. Bem eu gostaria de ter algum tipo de conhecimento de Francês, mas meu conhecimento é zero. Portanto vou me limitar em buscar algumas palavras, veja aqui algumas palavras que usei:

-Mère: mãe;

-Fils: filho;

-Grandpa: vovô;

Essas palavras foram pesquisados na net, ou seja, não tenho certeza de sua grafia e significado.

É a primeira vez que tou trabalhando com personagem Terra, portanto para os fãs da personagem peço perdão por se algum momento fugir da personagem. Me baseio um pouco no cartoon onde sua personalidade tem semelhanças com Mutano é claro que algumas partes vou ter que diferencia-las.

Sobre o destino do Mutano por enquanto vai ser um segredo. Aqueles com a mente mais aguçada vão descobrir facilmente. Sobre as minhas outras fics estou com dificuldade de escrever a continuação de Quadrado Perigoso o que não pode dizer do mesmo de Confusões ao Quadrado.

Sobre Night Fox é um personagem baseado nos HQs da DC. Logo vou revelar sua real identidade. Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Nos encontramos nos próximos capítulos (para aqueles que tão acompanhando minhas outras fics vamos nos encontrar mais rápido hehehehehehhee).


	2. II: Night Fox

Os Titans não é uma obra minha, se fosse não estaria tão bagunçado como se encontra

**Capitulo 2: Night Fox**

Nevermore é um lugar da materialização da mente de Ravena. Um lugar que pode confirmar a complexidade da mente humana. Um lugar que toda sua dimensão é desconhecida até mesmo para a sua proprietária. Nesse lugar que Ravena procura respostas. Procura suas oito personificações cuja aparência é praticamente sua imagem e semelhança, mas com as cores da capa diferente e personalidades representando o estado de espírito.

Com a expressão corajosa com a capa verde representa Coragem. Com a cor da capa vermelha tendo um olhar vermelho representa Raiva. Com a capa rosa possui uma expressão alegre e feliz representa Felicidade. Com a capa cinza possui expressão assustada e tímida representa Timidez. Com a capa amarela, a única com óculos tem possui expressão intelectual representa Conhecimento. Com a capa marrom possui uma expressão calma e madura representa Sabedoria. Com a capa laranja possui expressão de desleixe representa Rude. E a ultima tem a capa de cor liras tem uma expressão de mulher apaixonada representa Afeto.

- Conhecimento eu quero respostas – diz da sua maneira imparcial.

- Eu imaginava que cedo ou tarde você apareceria aqui, então chame todas. Presumo que queria saber o que aconteceu com o Mutano, correto? – diz a emoção de óculos.

- Continue.

- O que aconteceu foi o seguinte. Realmente Mutano existiu e ao mesmo tempo não.

- Conhecimento. Eu não vim aqui para participar de enigmas – cruza os braços.

- Como se tivesse escolha para vi aqui – diz Raiva com um sarcasmo violento.

- Mas Raiva. Os outros a fizeram ficar inconsciente – respondeu Timidez.

- NÃO ME QUESTIONE – a elevação de voz faz timidez se esconder atrás de Coragem.

- Continue Conhecimento – disse Ravena em uma maneira imparcial.

- Você reparou que tudo está diferente quase como se tivesse retornado ao tempo.

- O mais estranho – complementa Sabedoria – parece que alguns fatos foram alterados...

- Como aquela vaca ta no lugar do verdinho – respondeu Rude.

- E o Garfield... desapareceu – disse Afeto tristemente.

O impacto dessas palavras causa um entretecimento do ambiente. Todas as personificações e a própria Ravena ficam em silencio, afetadas demais pelo desaparecimento de Mutano. Até Conhecimento cria animo para tomar a palavra.

- Isso já aconteceu uma vez.

Ravena apenas a olha.

- Aquela luz branca já aconteceu uma vez.

- Então aquele momento não foi um sonho? – deixa escapar um meio sorriso.

- Realmente Mutano se declarou para você – responde Sabedoria.

- Aí garota! Mandou bem! Por um momento pensava que daria mole – comenta Coragem recuperando o animo.

- A Raiva já estava ficando com raiva por não tomar logo uma atitude – comenta Rude.

- Não dei autorização de usar o meu nome – Raiva pega Rude pela gola e a ergue.

- Desculpa. Desculpa.

- Raiva. Solta ela – disse Felicidade.

- Por quê? Você ta preocupada com ela?

- Não! Você sabe qual foi a ultima vez que Rude tomou banho?

- Eca! – solta Rude – vou precisar lavar a minha mão.

- Ei não exagerem. Tomei banho na semana passada – Rude se defende – pelo menos eu acho – sussurra pra si mesma.

- Quase... nós... a... Ravena... – Timidez estava tendo dificuldade de terminar a frase.

- Beijou? – perguntou Felicidade.

Timidez desmaia.

- Aquilo foi tão romântico – disse Afeto quase como se fosse derreter.

- Da para todas vocês fazerem silencio – Ravena ergue um pouco a voz fazneod que todas as personificações, inclusive a Raiva ficarem em silencio – continue Sabedoria.

- Agora retornando aquele fenômeno da luz branca já aconteceu uma vez.

- Essa experiência foi passada pela Liga da Justiça – disse Conhecimento – quando presenciaram a mesma luz. Por fim essa luz foi um efeito colateral de alteração de passado.

- Então quer dizer que eu voltei para o passado alterado? – pergunta Ravena.

- Não exatamente – continua Conhecimento – seu corpo não se protegeu pela luz, mas sim sua alma.

- Ou seja, significa que seu espírito simplesmente entrou em você momentos atrás – continua Sabedora.

Ravena medita um pouco das palavras das duas. Realmente a explicação está ao cumulo do absurdo. Isso contraria todas as leis materiais, cientificas e até espirituais. Ela lembra dos momentos quando a luz branca já estava preste cobri-la então criou uma áurea em torno de seu corpo. Não era uma áurea de proteger seu corpo, mas sim seu espírito. Isso foi realizado de forma inconsciente.

- Eu até entendo suas explicações, mas não entendo porque eu voltei ainda um ano antes.

- Porque seu espírito encontrou uma grande brecha no seu corpo atual.

- Como isso é possível?

- Para simplificar é o seguinte – diz Conhecimento – enquanto você estava vivendo um... romance, seu 'eu' alternativo estava lendo um livro de romances, ou seja, sensações iguais, mentes conectadas.

- Entendo, mas agora tenho outra coisa a me preocupar – responde a empata.

- Imagino que você vai atrás do paradeiro do Mutano, correto? – pergunta Sabedoria.

- Quero ir atrás do que me pertence por direito.

Sabedoria pensa um pouco e decide testar a relação de sua mestra.

- Que direito você tem? Já se esqueceu do sangue que corre em suas veias?

- Eu... – Ravena olha para o lado.

- Então você quer se mesmo feliz? Mas felicidade não é uma emoção? Você quer abrir mão de tudo que você aprendeu em Azarath?

Todas as personificações, agora mais que nunca, prestam atenção na empata. Ravena fica espantada pela intimidação de Sabedoria. Por algum momento, na recente declaração de Mutano, ela não se sentiu mais como uma empata de Azarath, uma Titan ou como filha de Trigon, mas sim como uma garota comum.

- Você está certa – responde Ravena – nada desse mundo me da nenhum direito de ser, como você mesma disse, feliz. Posso não ser a pessoa mais sociável do mundo, posso não sorrir como uma pessoa comum, posso não ter a liberdade total de expor meus sentimentos, mas uma coisa é certa: aquele chato, baixo, verde, intrometido, péssimo comediante, burro, desengonçado já faz parte da minha vida e o quero de volta. E quem sabe, mesmo por alguns segundos, possa realmente ter a verdadeira felicidade que muitos chamam de amor.

Houve um silencio no ambiente e de repente Sabedoria começa a bater palmas, uma atitude que Ravena não entende. Pouco a poucos as outras personificações fazem o mesmo.

- Meus parabéns. Você conseguiu realizar o que os monges de Azarath diziam que era impossível. Superar você mesma – disse Sabedoria.

- Realmente agora vou ter muito que anotar – disse Conhecimento.

- Então menina. Vamos recuperar o que é nosso – disse Coragem.

- Vamos arrancar a pele do engraçadinho que tirou o que é nosso – disse Raiva.

- Vamos ser aceita por ele – disse Timidez.

- Vamos rir junto com ele – disse Felicidade.

- Vamos comer Tofu com maionese junto com ele – disse Rude.

- Vamos amar e ser amada pelo Garfield – disse Afeto.

- E o que você está esperando? Vai logo, garota – disse Coragem.

- Bem que gostaria, mas esqueceu que ainda estou inconsciente?

- Vamos da um jeito disso – respondeu Sabedoria.

Todas as personificações estenderam as mãos para Ravena.

- Azarath Metrion Zimbros – todas disseram juntas como se fosse uma só pessoa.

As áureas negras de todas as personificações cobrem a empata fazendo a sumir. Na enfermaria Ravena acorda sem sentir os efeitos colaterais da droga. Realmente já tomou atitude a procurar o Mutano, mas agora começa a nova questão: aonde?

É melhor deixar para depois. Afinal seus amigos e Terra estão em uma missão. É melhor se assuntar a eles. Com um tele-transporte Ravena some da sala.

* * *

- Nenhum sinal de arrombamento – disse Cyborgue fazendo uma analise na entrada – quem veio aqui conseguiu abrir a porta pelo lado de dentro.

- Robin. Nenhum sinal as redondezas – disse Estelar pousando perto de seu companheiros.

- Os bandidos devem está dentro – disse Robin – Titans. Fiquem atentos.

Todos entram. Estelar percebe que Terra está receosa.

- Amiga Terra. Algum problema?

- Tenho um pressentimento estranho.

De repente portas metálicas fecham as entradas e algumas luzes se apagam.

- Titans. Fiquem em alertas.

Os Titans ficam de costas um para outro permanecendo mais juntos em um circulo imaginário, uma manobra estratégica onde cada um ficou responsável por uma direção.

Todos estavam bem atentos a qualquer sinal de movimento no ambiente, mas nada estava acontecendo. Mesmos os circuitos de Cyborgue ou os sentidos alienígena de Estelar (que alias possui uma excelente visão, mas perde para o lado da audição) não foram capazes de captar alguma presença.

Precisou de alguém muito treinado para detectar uma presença silenciosa que se aproxima dos Titans. Esse alguém é justamente Robin, o menino prodígio.

- Cyborgue! Encima.

O Titan logo mira para cima, vendo um vulto que está caindo, e atira. Só que o alvo, mesmo na gravidade, consegue aprumar o corpo (quase planando) para esquivar do tiro.

- Vamos ver se ele escapa dos meus ataques – disse Terra levando as mãos para baixo e rapidamente para cima onde quatro rochas quase no formato cilindros são arremessados. O alvo esquiva de uma, mas não das outras. Para minimizar o impacto o ser usa as mãos na frente do tronco para segurar o golpe.

O ataque de Terra leva o ser uns cinco metros a frente dos Titans. Com habilidades acrobáticas o misterioso ser consegue cair em pé no chão. Ele fica em uma posição com as mãos no chão dando impressão que é um animal.

- Je non esperava vê a mademoiselle nessas bandas – falou com um sotaque inteiramente francês.

- Night Fox! – Terra quase grita.

- Amiga Terra. Conhece o conhece? – Estelar se aproxima da Titan.

- Non imagina quanto cherrie! – responde o vilão – Diga que foi de longa data – ficando em pé – mas je diga – dirige a palavra para Terra – resolveu abandonar o ninho da Patrulha do Destino?

- É. Parece que te imitei já que você saiu da Irmandade Negra – disse com a voz bem sarcástica.

- Je dis que sai para je divertir um pouco.

- Pelo jeito está o mesmo cafajeste de sempre.

- Pelo jeito está linda como sempre foi, cherrie.

Terra tenta se manter firme, mas um sorriso escapa de sua boca e um leve corar no rosto.

- Titans atacar – disse Terra avançando no vilão.

- Ouviram ela – Robin confirma a ordem de Terra fazendo os outros Titans avançar.

Night Fox aparentemente foge. Os heróis podem ver que o novo adversário é bastante rápido. A velocidade não é sobrenatural como de Mais e Menos ou Kid Flash, mas superior de uma pessoa comum. Eles vêem o vilão cruzar o corredor e quando chega o mesmo trajeto percebem que o mesmo desapareceu.

- Sumiu? – disse Estelar vendo que não tem nem sinal do ser.

- Mas como é que ele conseguiu sumir? – Robin analisa o corredor e percebe que é extenso e mesmo alguém rápido como ele não conseguira entrar uma das portas existentes.

- Meus sensores indicam que ele desapareceu – disse Cyborgue com certo mau humor – parece que o cara deu uma de "Mestre dos Magos".

- Por acaso esse vilão tem o poder de teletransporte? – Robin pergunta para Terra.

- Não que eu sabia.

- Terra. Fale o que sabe sobre o infrator.

- Não temos tempo...

- Terra. Quanto mais à gente ter o máximo de informação, melhor vai ser para prendê-lo.

- Mas...

- Amiga Terra. Não confia na gente? – Estelar pergunta.

- Eu confio Star – responde Terra.

- Então, por favor, amiga Terra, nós solicitamos que você passe todas as informações do infrator.

- Tudo bem – sorri e depois respira fundo e fecha os olhos para se lembrar – o nome dele é Night Fox. Ele é membro da uma organização criminosa chamada Irmandade Negra, inimigos número um da Patrulha do Destino. Sua identidade e origem são desconhecidas. Suas habilidades são inteiramente físicas e a única coisa estranha é que às vezes ele some do nada.

- Deu para notar – disse Cyborgue ainda com um mau humor.

- Latão. Algum problema? – pergunta Terra.

- Nenhum – desvia o olhar – apenas tou achando que você tem uma queda por ele.

- Ei! – Terra fica vermelha – Eu não gosto dele. Alias Falsificação do Paraguai, é impressão minha ou você é que ta com ciúmes.

- Eu não tou...

- Já chega vocês dois – disse Robin – vamos nos separar e...

- Não! – Terra interrompe Robin.

- Algum problema?

- É isso que ele quer. Separar a gente. E se Madame Rouge estiver com ele vai ser um problema maior.

- Quem é Madame Rouge? – pergunta Cyborgue.

- É outra componente da Irmandade Negra. Uma mulher francesa bastante astuta que tem o poder de esticar, comprimir seu corpo como se fosse uma borracha, sem contar que ela pode assumir forma.

- Tudo bem. Vamos permanecer juntos – disse Estelar.

- Pourquoi não tentam je pegarem? – disse o vilão já perto de uma grande porta.

Quando os Titans viram para atrás e vêem o vilão entrando na porta. Os Titans vão para porta e a atravessam assim deparando com um grande galpão que tem diversas caixas de madeiras de diferentes tamanhos. O vilão está encima de uma das caixas grandes (é um quadrado com medidas de 10 metros cúbicos).

- Então Titans. Je suis rápido demais?

Robn é o primeiro ir contra o vilão através do seu gancho. Assim ele e Night Fox começam a lutar.

Estelar e Terra iam logo em seguida, mas Cyborgue segura nos ombros delas.

- Deixe ele só. Robin da conta do recado – disse Cyborgue.

- Mas...

- Olha loirinha. Tenho a impressão que você quer mais se pegar com ele do que pega-lo.

Terra fica com raiva e vermelha.

Enquanto isso herói e vilão lutam arduamente. Realmente ambos estão empatados. Os golpes do menino prodígio demonstram toda a técnica de arte marcial, enquanto do componente da Irmandade Negra demonstra um estilo de luta meio que instintiva.

Em uma esquiva de um chute, Night Fox da um mortal para trás assim saindo da caixa, caindo uma altura de 10 metros e aterrissando no meio entre duas caixas onde está formado uma escuridão. Robin vai logo atrás.

Os três Titans ficam só observa os dois lutando e reparam que os dois não se manifestam na escuridão até que de repente Robin é arremessado a cinco metros de distancia da escuridão. Estelar voa rapidamente e usa seus poderes para luminar a área escura. Para sua surpresa não encontra nem um sinal do vilão.

- Para onde ele foi? – pergunta Cyborgue e Terra se aproximando com o braço do canhão acionado e tentando localizar o vilão.

A resposta veio logo em seguida. Misteriosamente Night Fox aparece encima de Cyborgue e o derruba com um chute aéreo nas costas.

- Estou aqui – disse o vilão – você quer ser a próxima, cherrie? – se dirige a palavra para Terra.

- Vamos ver se fica confiante depois de esmagar seus ossos – movimenta as mãos a qual produz um brilho amarelo que cria duas paredes de rocha que tentam. O vilão pula para frente assim evitando o golpe.

Terra cria uma plataforma onde fica no ar e com nove rochas arremessa no seu adversário. Só que habilidade do vilão permitiu não só esquivar do ataque, mas também utilizar em seu favor usando como plataforma. Ao chegar perto da manipuladora de rocha tenta bate-lo, mas ele é mais ágil esquivando e logo segurando na cintura.

- Você está melhorando, mademoiselle, mas ainda precisa de um pouco de mais técnica.

Terra fica vermelha pelo contato... intimo. Isso faz perder a concentração e desestabilizar a plataforma voadora fazendo cair, porem Night Fox sai com um salto antes da queda assim deixando só a heroína no chão.

Ele se livrou da queda, mas não se livrou de um ataque de Estelar nas costas. Um raio o derruba.

- Peço que você resista agora, senão vou ser obrigado a usar a força bruta – disse a tamaraniana.

O vilão se levanta.

- Pense bem – disse Cyborgue já em pé – se você escapar dela, eu já tenho você na mira – apontando o canhão do braço.

Olha para outra direção e ver que Terra já está de pé. E está com uma cara nada agradável. Queria pensar nas possibilidades, porem veio o Robin já perto dele e da um soco que o derruba.

- Você tinha que pensar duas vezes antes de ser mexer com os Titans – disse mantendo a posse controlada, mas é claro que está mais de acerto de contas do que realmente ter imobilizado o vilão.

- Não imaginava um grupo tão ordenado como a Patrulha do Destino. Praticamente não me resta muita alternativa – se levanta rapidamente e avança na direção de Robin.

Estelar e Cyborgue atiram, mas vilão esquiva de todos os ataques. Logo da um soco na cara do Robin que o leva para o chão. Terra tenta fazer que ele afunde na Terra, mas ele pula e da um chute aéreo na Titan. Estelar vai encima para um soco, mas o adversário a pega no braço e aplica um golpe de judô assim arremessando. Cyborgue parti pra cima e começa a desferia uma seção de socos e chutes que é facilmente esquivado. Robin já levantado e ajuda Cyborgue. Night Fox da um mortal para trás e com as mãos pega impulso a um chute vertical com duas pernas que acerta os dois heróis.

Corre na direção de Estelar que estava se levantando, só que de repente aparece um fenômeno sobrenatural. Um vulto negro aparece do nada assim trazendo Ravena.

- Oh mon Dieu – o vilão cai sentado de susto.

- Ravena! – disse Estelar.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – falou com a voz monótona.

- Nada a comentar – disse Cyborgue – só estamos recebendo uma surra de alguém mais baixo do que Robin.

Ravena ergue a sobrancelha olhando Night Fox que está se levantando. Ela só estende as mãos e duas caixas com seu poder são arremessados na direção do vilão. O mesmo esquiva e avança para dar um chute, mas a empata cria um escudo que anula o impacto.

Quando aterrissa Night Fox percebe que suas pernas estão com parte do poder de Ravena.

- Azarath Metrion Zimbros – um poder ergue pelas pernas do vilão e depois é arremessado violentamente no chão. O impacto é forte que o desnorteia já que sua cabeça sofreu boa parte da queda. Sua sorte foi por está com uma mascara cujo pode funcionar como capacete em determinados golpes, mas esse golpe em sim foi tão forte que chegou a racha-la toda.

- Ótimo trabalho Ravena – disse Robin se aproximando na Titan.

- Amiga Ravena. Fico tão feliz por está bem – disse Estelar abraçando.

- Mandou bem – disse Terra prendendo o herói com um tipo de travas de pedras.

- Esse baixinho deu mais trabalho que Robin obcecado do Slade.

- Ei!

- Quem é ele? – perguntou Ravena.

- É um vilãozinho chamado Night Fox que finalmente vou saber quem é – disse Terra se aproximando.

O que todos não esperavam foi que um golpe que acertou os cinco de uma vez. Exatamente um braço elástico. Depois teve um outro golpe que quebra as trancas de pedras do vilão.

- A brincadeira acabou – chega uma mulher com sotaque francês.

- Madame Rouge – disse Terra se levantando com dificuldades.

- Nigth Fox. Já conseguimos o que queremos. Está na hora de ir – disse a vilã.

- Eu não vou deixar – disse Cyborgue se levantando mais rápido e disparando um tiro.

Esquiva do ataque e estica o braço onde pega o vilão caído e coloca nas suas costas. Depois disso da um pulo onde sobe em um caixa de dez metros (a mesma que Robin e Night Fox estavam no começo). Em seguidas pulou em caixas maiores para afim de chegar uma abertura bem no teto.

Quando ia avançar para outra caixa descobre que Robin estava na sua frente (que subiu com um gancho). Tentou recuar para caixa anterior, mas descobre que Estelar está bloqueando a passagem. Tenta achar outro caminho, mas ver Terra e Ravena flutuando perto dela. E não longe dali está Cyborgue encima de uma caixa.

A opção seria lutar, mas está com seu companheiro incapacitado.

- Renda-se. Não tem escapatória – disse Robin.

- Eu discordo – disse Night Fox com muita dificuldade. Com grande esforço ele pega um controle na cintura e aperta um botão onde aciona algumas bombas de fumaças que estavam escondidas. Não demora a fumaça cubra todo o ambiente.

Os poderes de Ravena, a tecnologia do corpo de Cyborgue e uma bugiganga do cinto de utilidades de Robin decipa a fumaça bem rápido. Só que revela que os dois vilões da Irmandade Negra fugiram.

- Droga eles fugiram – disse Terra.

- Titans. Retornar a Torre – ordena Robin.

- Aquele cafajeste escapou de novo – disse Terra se irritando.

- Saiu sem da um beijo de despedida em ti – disse Cyborgue.

- Cala a boca.

Pouco a pouco os Titans sai do local. No caminho Ravena está pensativa.

- Amiga Ravena. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – pergunta Estelar.

- Sinto que aquele tal vilão é bem familiar.

* * *

Algumas horas depois os dois vilões estão sozinhos de frente do mar. Sentados perto da costa.

- Só foi um arranhão. Ficará bem – Madame Rouge disse isso no idioma francês. Ela está colocando um curativo na testa de seu companheiro.

- Realmente não esperava que chegasse a que usa magia. Por um momento pensava que era o Homem Negativo – disse Night Fox com o mesmo idioma, enquanto está sem mascara. A escuridão impede de um terceiro ver seu rosto – mãe por que a gente veio fazer um roubo simples justamente em um lugar cheio de heróis?

- Para justamente a gente fugir da Irmandade Negra. Nada melhor está no meio de um ninho de cobras para a gente sentir seguro.

- E o que impede que as cobras nos mordem?

- O mesmo talento que você usou até hoje. Ninguém o pegou.

- Isso é verdade – sorrir – isso porque tenho uma excelente professora. Assim como tenho uma excelente mãe.

Madame Rouge é considerado pela sua frieza. Ela já matou diversas pessoas sem demonstrar um pingo de piedade, mas aquelas palavras fazem aquela mulher sorrir. Não um sorriso maligno como de costume, mas um sorriso sincero e leve.

- Fico feliz por ser sua mãe – abraça por trás – fico feliz por te você em minha vida – olha para o lado – filho! Cumprimos nosso objetivo secundário. Agora vem nosso objetivo principal.

- Realmente vai ser bem interessante essa missão. Eu não vou mais precisar disso – pega a mascara que estava no lado e joga no mar.

CONTINUA

* * *

Finalmente mais um capitulo finalizado. Expliquei qual fenômeno aconteceu no capitulo anterior. Se não foi esclarecido, isso acontece com a Liga nos episódios onde eles retornam no tempo da 2 Guerra Mundial.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capitulo. Espero que a minha fic hentai não tenham desagradado vocês leitores, mas quando a escrevi estava passando por uma fase da minha vida.

Do próximo capitulo o Mutano retornará aparecer. Será que ele retornará como Titan? E quais são os planos de Madame Rouge e Night Fox? Agradem o próximo capitulo.


	3. III: uma aluna nova

Os titans não são uma criação minha

**Capitulo III: Uma aluna nova**

Todos os Titans encontram-se encima do terraço esperando os convidados especiais. A expectativa é grande para os Titans principalmente para Robin e Terra.

Primeiro, por causa da primeira vez que está pedindo auxilio a um outro grupo de heróis, pedido que nunca faria para a Liga da Justiça por ter uma experiência amarga. Certa vez teve um caso onde alguns vilões da Liga invadiram Jump City, foi a primeira vez que os Jovens Titans e Liga da Justiça trabalharam juntos, mas o segundo queria digamos... monopolizar a missão. Dês desse dia Robin não ver a Liga da Justiça como bons olhos, exceto o Batman que pelo menos respeita sua independência.

Já a segunda está expectativa de encontrar sua família novamente. Seu afastamento da Patrulha do Destino veio por simples momento de férias onde decidiu viajar, nessa viagem passou em Jump City e conheceu os Titans. Sua antiga equipe decidiu que Terra permaneceria nos Titans para enfim ter contato com pessoas da idade dela.

Antes Terra era uma órfã que vagava a todo lugar em busca do domínio dos seus poderes. A ausência disso sempre foi sua maldição. Em suas viagens foi encontrada pelo um casal de super-heróis, Mentor e Mulher Elástica, onde a criaram como se fosse a própria filha e a treinaram.

Um jato chega e aterrissa na Torre trazendo a Patrulha do Destino. Logo desce cinco pessoas, quatro vestidos de uma uniforme semelhante à de Terra.

O primeiro alguém todo enfaixado e usando o uniforme chamado Homem Negativo. O segundo um homem comum usando um estranho capacete, chamado Mentor. A terceira está usando um uniforme de modelo feminino como Terra, só que no lugar de está usando tênis esta usando sapato, uma linda mulher parecendo modelo, ela é Mulher Elástica. O quinto usa apenas uma sunga preta com uma grande borda roxa já que seu corpo é todo metálico, esse é o Homem Robô. E o ultimo desconhecido pela Ravena, está vestindo um terno social verde, sentado na cadeira de rodas, barba a fazer e cabelos ruivos, esse é o verdadeiro líder do grupo, o ser que planeja todas as estratégias, é chamado de Chefe.

Terra abraça Mentor e Mulher Elástica e depois diz:

- Pessoal. Quero apresentar os Jovens Titans. Cyborgue. Robin. Estelar. Ravena – apontando para seus amigos – Titans eles são a Patrulha do Destino. Mentor. Chefe. Mulher Elástica. Homem Robô. Homem Negativo.

- É um prazer conhece-los – Robin estende a mão para o Chefe.

- Realmente estou surpreso de encontrar o treinado de Batman. Segundo Terra você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho de liderança. Alias como está o Batman? – pergunta de uma forma gentil.

- Está bem. Atualmente está atuando na Liga da Justiça. Você o conheceu pessoalmente?

- Ah muito tempo no caso quando nós e ele capturamos o Caçador de Barbas. Era uma época você ainda não estava com ele. É uma longa historia. Recebemos o seu recado.

- Sim. Creio que a tal Irmandade Negra deu as caras nessa cidade ontem.

- Aqueles ratos saem e retornam para as sombras quando bem entende – comenta Homem Robô.

- Faz um bom tempo que eles não davam as caras – disse Mentor.

- Ficamos surpresos que eles atacam nessa cidade. Realmente é difícil de acreditar – disse Mulher Elástica.

- Temos todas as informações do roubo de ontem no computador. Por que não entramos? – disse Cyborgue.

- Tudo bem – confirma o Chefe.

Os dois grupos entram na torre indo para a sala principal. Na tela mostra os vídeos da aventura de ontem que as câmeras de segurança filmaram.

- Foi roubado apenas um chip – disse Robin – mas não é um chip de grande valor ou utilidade no mercado negro.

- Qual é a função do chip? – pergunta Chefe.

- Manter em ordem o código genético humano – responde Estelar.

- Parece que ela veio do espaço – Homem Negativo sussurra no ouvido de Terra.

- E ela veio – responde no mesmo tom.

- E eu que pensava que vi de tudo.

- Isso não faz sentido – fala Mentor – esses não são os métodos de Madame Rouge.

- Como assim? – pergunta Cyborgue.

- Você deve ter percebido, não é Terra?

Os Titans olham para Terra.

- Eu também estranhei. Normalmente ela não chama atenção quando age e nem Nigth Fox que é discípulo dela.

- Como se os infratores quisessem que a gente soubesse do roubo – disse Estelar.

- Podem nos informar quem são a Irmandade Negra – diz o Robin.

- Podemos – disse Chefe – Homem Robô, faz as honras.

- Pode deixar – o herói aproxima da tela, tira um cabo na mão esquerda e coloca em um dos conectores. Logo uma barra de loading de dados aparece que não tarda para carregar totalmente.

- A Irmandade Negra é uma organização criminosa de Super Vilões que sonham em conquistar o mundo. Seus componentes são: Madame Rouge – aparece a foto da vilã – é uma astuta mulher de coração frio que não mede os escrúpulos para conseguir o que quer. Night Fox – aparece a foto do vilão – astuto como uma raposa é especializado em infliltar em diversos lugares e espionagem. É treinado pela Madame Rouge e pelo General Imortus. Fazendo uma especulação pode imaginar que ele é um jovem. Imaginamos que ele tenha o mesmo poder de Madame Rouge. O próximo é General Imortus – aparece a foto do vilão – perito em estratégias e imortal. Sabe todas as artes de guerras porque já participou de todas elas – mostra a foto de um gorila - Monsieur Mallah, um gorila mortificado geneticamente possuindo uma inteligência acima do que uma pessoa comum. É o braço direito do líder da Irmandade. E finalmente Cérebro – mostra a foto do vilão – é um cérebro de um criminoso conservado por aparelhos que possui o único capricho de realizar planos maquiavélicos. É o líder da organização.

- Caramba! Que pessoal estranho – comenta Cyborgue.

- Não subestime. Eles são muito perigosos – disse Homem Robô.

- Foi passado todos os dados que coletamos sobre a organização. Deve ter um propósito pela Irmandade Negra agir nessa cidade. Vamos comperar um com outro para impedir os planos se realizam da organização – disse Chefe.

- Pode deixar – responde Robin

- Aqui – Mentor levita um comunicador para Robin – iremos manter contato.

- Adoraríamos ficar, mas precisamos continuar um caso de outros vilões que estamos enfrentando – disse Mulher Elástica.

- Quem são? – pergunta Terra – é a Irmandade do Dadaísmo?

- Não, meu amor. É a Sociedade do Livro não Escrito.

- Entendi. Esses caras são problemáticos.

- Quando tiver tempo quero ver como você está arrumando seu quarto mocinha.

- S-sim.. senhora – responde Terra meio pressionada.

A Patrulha do Destino se retira. Os Titans começariam fazer seus afazeres, mas o alarme toca e os Titans parte para a loja de materiais eletrônicos.

* * *

Dentro de uma loja especializada a vender produtos eletrônicos está um vilão de uniforme branco, botas e luvas verde, uma capacete que só deixa a boca de fora dando a um suporte de um canal de um grande olho e tendo emblema de um desejo de olho. Ele causou o caos destruindo algumas coisas em volta para fazer a população civil sair da loja. E com um carinho de compras típico de supermercado está colocando os mais caros aparelhos domésticos.

- Eu sempre queria meu próprio vídeo-game – disse pegando um Play Station 3 e colocando no carrinho.

- Você não vai precisar dele na cadeia – disse uma voz conhecida imponente perto dele.

O ser vira tranquilamente e ver os cinco Titans em posição de combate.

- Jovens Titans. Poxa não posso sair com esses produtos na manha? Assim evitamos combates, concorda?

- Vamos colocar o seguinte: você entrega pacificamente e aí não tem confusão See-More – disse Cyborgue.

- Ei! Como sabe o meu nome? – aponta pra si mesmo.

- Lembro-me de você no Academia HIVE.

- Ah lembrei. Você que foi espião de lá. Bem adoraria bater um papo, mas tou indo.

- E quem disse que a gente vai deixar você escapar.

- Ele disse - estalou os dedos fazendo aparece uma sombra onde sai alguém parecendo que está usando a roupa do Batman, só tendo a diferença com um capacete que da impressão de ser uma criatura da noite, olhos vermelhos e pele anormalmente pálida - Kid Wykkyd, levemos fora daqui.

- Sim – disse o outro vilão com uma voz sinistra.

- Olha See, não é por nada não, mas enfrentamos já diferenças maiores do que essa – disse Cyborgue.

- Mas não enfrentaram junto o meu segundo olho – disse See-More.

- Que segundo olho? – perguntou Terra.

De repente um raio acertam por trás os heróis. Quando se dão por si está um grande olho flutuando.

- Titans atacar – Robin da a ordem e rapidamente os heróis se levantam e espalham para enfrentar os inimigos. Cyborgue e Terra enfrentam See-More, Robin e Estelar cuidam do grande olho, enquanto Ravena enfrenta Kid Wykkyd.

Cyborgue dispara raios lasers, mas See esquiva e dispara olhos explosivos, mas Terra defende seu colega com suas rochas criando paredes de proteção. O vilão continua com esses ataques para tentar destruir a parede de pedra. Cyborgue aproveita essa ocasião para aproximar, só que quando vai inserir um golpe See-More consegue esquivar e se distanciar.

- Esqueceu que sou o mestre da visão? Nunca vai me pegar desprevenido – rola para frente para evitar o ataque de Terra.

Enquanto isso Robin e Estelar estão enfrentando o grande olho que soltava raios vermelhos. A alienígena tentava atacar com starboths, mas acertava bem nos poderes e contra-ataca com os raios. Robin tentava jogar os bumerangues e aproximar, mas o olho usava a mesma defesa. O casal ficava nesse jogo de esquivar e atacar de longe.

Wykkyd se transforma em uma sombra viva e avança na empata que se cobre com sua aura e voa para cima. O vilão vai em forma de uma sombra de um grande morcego na Ravena. Ambos começam um jogo de colisão.

Terra e Estelar se olham de longe para trocar uma estratégia. Enfim as duas trocam de parceiros para trocar de adversários. Estelar começa soltar diversos raios onde See-More esquiva, Cyborgue começa a disparar o raio, mas o vilão não ver trabalho de esquivar.

Terra vai atrás do olho e joga areia no grande olho que o acerta. Logo See-More sente o impacto como se tivesse jogado a areia no seu olho não exposto. Cyborgue e Estelar são um soco juntos assim nocauteando o vilão.

Robin joga um bumerangue no olho grande que o acerta fazendo explodir e depois joga esferas no outro vilão onde cria um flash forte onde o cega temporariamente. Ravena que se protegeu do flash ataca com o chute assim o deixando inconsciente.

Só que o ataque de Robin teve uma conseqüência. Terra estava próxima do olho e quando explodiu a Titan sofreu um impacto e foi parar fora da loja.

- Terra – Cyborgue e Estelar foram correndo e achar Terra caída encima de um civil.

- Amiga Terra. Você está bem? – pergunta Estelar.

- Sim eu estou... – perde a fala quando repara no civil onde ela estava encima. É um jovem um pouco mais novo do que ela, seus cabelos são igualmente loiros, pele branca, olhos azuis, uma estatura melhor do que a heroína e está usando uma roupa típica de colegial masculino do colégio Murakami.

- Cara. O que me acertou? – disse o jovem meio zonzo.

- Apenas algo baixo, irritante e com cabelo oxigenado – respondeu Cyborgue.

- Ei! – Terra se levanta e vai para frente de Cyborgue encarando – isso foi uma indireta.

- Imagina – diz num tom sarcástico.

- Pessoa civil. Você está bem? – Estelar ajuda levantar o jovem.

- Sim estou. Apenas o susto, mas fora isso estou bem.

- Sinto muito por cair encima de você – disse Terra se aproximando do jovem com os olhos em formato de coração.

- Não se preocupe apenas você estava fazendo o seu dever. Eu que só passei no lugar errado – disse batendo na própria roupa para tirar o pó – preciso pensar duas vezes antes de comprar um Nitendo DS.

Terra rir.

- Você é muito engraçado – disse toda se derretendo.

- Ei! Vocês são os Jovens Titans, correto? Me mudei para pouco tempo. Você deve ser Cyborgue – apontando para o Titan – Estelar – apontando para Titan – e você – apontando para Terra.

- Tronco. Não. Tela. Não. Fera. Não – toda atrapalhada.

- Terra.

A Titan fica toda vermelha.

- Onde estão Robin e Ravena? – pergunta o jovem.

- Estão lá dentro e você se chama... – disse Cyborgue.

- Garfield. Garfield Logan.

- Nome engraçado – segura um pouco o riso.

- Amigo Cyborgue. Garfield não é nome daquele desenho de um gato laranja?

- É esse mesmo – disse agora não segurando a risada.

- EI! – disse Logan.

- Realmente esse nome cai bem em você, amigo Garfield – Estelar abraça Garfield.

- Titans vocês estão... EI. O que está acontecendo – Robin sai dentro da loja logo após amarrar os dois vilões e ver sua nam..., ou melhor, amiga abraçando um desconhecido. Claro isso na visão dele para alguém de fora está vendo Estelar dando um abraço apertado para fazer o estudante ficar roxo.

- Robin – Estelar solta Garfield e vai perto do seu líder – Terra tinha sido arremessada aqui e caiu em cima desse civil.

- Hum – se acalmando – pecos desculpas por envolver você em nossas missões.

- Sem problemas. Pelo menos não aconteceu nada de grave – responde o estudante.

Quando Ravena sai da loja ela fica em choque do que ver, ou melhor, da pessoa que ela ver.

- Mutano...?!? – disse a empata em um tom baixo.

Garfield olha para Ravena e meio que estranha. É como se tivesse escutado que a empata falou.

- Bem... preciso ir para o colégio agora. Vou um prazer conhece-los – disse saindo correndo.

Enquanto isso ta Terra literalmente voando toda fora de si.

- Cuidado. Senão vai sair fora de órbita – Cyborgue disse para provocar a Titans, mas ela não da atenção.

- Terra.

Continua suspirando.

- Terra.

Chega que mini-cupidos aparecem em volta dela.

- Terra?

Continua na mesma situação.

- Vamos comer pizza.

- Pizza? Boa – saindo do transe – quero comer – disse animada – vamos logo.

- Fazer o que – disse Cyborgue indo com Terra.

- Realmente vai ser um comemoração gloriosa – Estelar indo junto.

- Ravena. Você não vem? – pergunta Robin.

- Vão na frente.

- Tudo bem – Robin acelerando o passo para ficar perto de Estelar.

Ravena se apoiando na parede ainda em choque.

- Não pode ser verdade. Mutano... é ele mesmo?

* * *

A penitencia de segurança máxima é o local onde é mandado os piores e mais perigosos vilões, entre eles estão boa parte dos Super Vilões, lá a empata busca resposta. Seu acesso é totalmente liberado não tendo nenhuma dificuldade em percorrer os ambientes internos. Só existe um lugar que a Titan busca, o cofre de arquivos e pertences dos prisioneiros. Um policial guarda a entrada.

- Código alpha 236737#45 – Ravena diz apenas onde o guarda que através de um painel abre as portas. Logo aparece algo tão extenso que parece uma biblioteca. Em uma rápida olhada Ravena localiza uma caixa que contem todos os dados e pertences de um vilão especifico. Logo se retira com a caixa uma placa contendo a numero de identificação e o nome do criminoso.

Esse nome se ler: "WARP".

* * *

No colégio Murakami em uma sala de aula encontra diversos alunos, entre eles Garfield Logan, que está olhando a janela distraído como se tivesse em mente no mundo da lua. De repente a professora entra.

- Muito bem a todos – disse a professora, uma mulher loira de olhos azuis, escreve a data, a matéria que ela ensina (Inglês) e o se u nome (Marie Logan, mãe de Garfield Logan) – vamos começar o dia, mas antes quero informar a todos que vamos ter mais alguém novo.

A classe entra em cochicho.

- Professora. Vai ser mais um gato que vai estudar com a gente? – pergunta uma aluna assanhada.

- Creio que não. É uma aluna.

Esse comentário trouxe comemoração na parte masculina e decepção na parte feminina. O único aluno que não demonstrou nenhuma emoção foi Garfield.

- Professora. Ela é gostosa? – perguntou um aluno assanhado.

- Bem ela é bem bonita, mas cuidado, ela aparenta ser bem seria. Vocês vejam com seus olhos – se dirigi para a porta e abre a porta deixando a aluna entrar.

Ela tem olhos negros, cabelos negros e curtos, estatura media, pele branca, uma expressão facial quase inexpressiva. Todos da sala têm atenção nela, inclusive o Garfield que sai do seu transe.

- Espero que recebam bem. Você pode se apresentar.

- Meu nome é Rachel Roth.

CONTINUA

* * *

Mais um capitulo terminado, realmente pensava que sairia maior a fic, acho que economizei nas partes de ação. Bem não tenho muito o que falar. Espero que vocês gostem do próximo capitulo.


	4. IV: O herói Perdido

**Capitulo IV: O herói perdido**

Rachel Roth estava andando no pátio carregando um livro e estava tentando achar um lugar para ler sossegadamente. Como era intervalo. Como era intervalo o corredor estava bastante movimentado, mas nada que atrapalha seu andar. A aluna para quando repara três outras alunas no seu caminho cujas feições não eram nada amigáveis. Da para ver nos olhos delas que não vão deixar Roth passar.

- O que desejam? – pergunta Roth de uma maneira sem emoção para as três.

- Ora! Ora! A mudinha fala – disse a do meio – ignora todos como se fosse a 'garota maravilha' da perfeição.

Rachel sabe o que elas estão falando. Primeiro dia mais sua personalidade fechada resultam: não conversar na sala, não rir de nenhuma gracinha dos outros alunos, dispensa varias tentativas dos outros (principalmente no publico masculino) e principalmente recebe um papelzinho que era para passar pra frente e não passa. Enfim são fatores suficientes para um grupo de pessoa, que usa um pré-conceito de julgamento para desprezar ou odiar alguém, assarem as contentas indiretas para diretas. Se as três já se manifestam para confrontar Rachel significa que as mesmas vão fazer de tudo para fazer Roth sofrer.

A novata não responde, ignorando por total a tentativa de provocação das agressoras, que as mesmas já ficam irritadas por isso.

- Acha que boa demais pra não responder? – a valentona do meio pega a novata pelas gola e a ergui, mas Roth não expressa nenhuma reação – vamos ver quando você ficar com sua cara amassada vai me ignorar.

Rachel segura à mão da agressora, a mesma que está segurando a sua gola, pressiona em alguns pontos certos no músculo. A reação da agressora é de total paralisia e dor, nem consegue mais socar a aluna. As únicas ações que consegue fazer são: soltar à novata e se curvar pra frente como se tivesse com uma dor de barriga.

A valentona que estava no lado direito já avança em Rachel para da um soco, mas Roth puxa a primeira agressora e a usa como escudo.

A reação logo em seguida até foi cômica. A segunda acerta no rosto da primeira deixando com um olho roxo. A agredida fica indignada com a própria amiga e parte pra cima dela, esquecendo de Rachel. As duas brigam entre si.

_Rachel já se afasta rapidamente, deixando seu livro cair, mas repara que a terceira a segui. Não queria lutar, afinal ela está na escola e não pega bem para uma novata já ir para a direção._

_Mas parece que a sorte está no seu lado já que um cabo de vassoura é arremessado e para entre as pernas da terceira que logo a faz cair. Agora ninguém sabe quem jogou a vassoura. Afinal antes mesmo das agressões físicas começarem, uma platéia já estava se formando o que ficava difícil para um "bom samaritano" ajudasse Rachel daquela forma. Só que alguma coisa jogou o cabo no teto que ricocheteou indo na direção entre pernas da valentona. Se existisse alguém bem atento, como Robin, veria um anel negro no meio do cabo da vassoura, que após a queda da garota, some misteriosamente._

_Passando a confusão Roth está no pátio externo do colégio recuperando o fôlego. Ela repara que deixou cair seu livro durante a confusão._

_"Droga! Era meu livro novo" pensa a estudante._

_De repente Roth sente um toque suave no ombro esquerdo. Ela se vira e ver Garfield Logan com seu livro perdido na mão._

_- Aqui. Você deixou aqui._

_- O-obrigada!_

_- Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Aquelas três sempre tão brigando com o povo._

_- Aquilo não foi nada demais. Não espero muito hospitalidade aqui no colégio – disse com uma voz sem emoções._

_- Que isso. Não é bem assim. Todos não são como aqueles três. Garanto que você terá muitos amigos em pouco tempo._

_- Duvido muito. Afinal como pode ver não sou muito de sorrir._

_- Então me permita a ser seu primeiro amigo – entrega o livro e estende a mão – sou Garfield Logan._

_- Sou Rachel Roth – a estudante aperta a mão do rapaz._

_- Nome bonito._

_- Brigada – a estudante da um sorriso bem discreto._

_- Atenção senhores alunos. Devido a um ataque criminoso de um super-vilão próximo as redondezas as aulas serão suspensas, por hoje. Retornem para suas casas imediatamente para suas seguranças – dizia a voz do interfone da diretoria._

_- Parece que as aulas já acabaram – comenta o rapaz._

_- É._

_- Que acha de a gente sair pra comer uma pizza? – sua voz está ausente de qualquer malicia._

_- Infelizmente já tenho alguns compromissos, deixa para outro dia._

_- Tudo bem. Tchau Rachel._

_- Tchau Garfield._

_Os dois pegam rumos diferentes. Enquanto isso Garfield como a presença de Rachel o afeta. Como se alguma coisa nela o fascina. Por que tem a impressão que perdeu algo, ou melhor, que algo foi mudado? Realmente Rachel vai ser uma ótima amiga, pensa Garfield. _

_Rachel entra na escola e vai diretamente do banheiro. Verifica se tem alguém e confirma a ausência de qualquer pessoa. Então ela fecha os olhos e um brilho vermelho aparece na testa fazendo aparece uma conhecida pedra no meio da testa. Os cabelos se ondulam como se tivesse uma forte corrente de ar. Nesse processo os cabelos começam a mudar de cor – de preto para roxo – e uma onda de energia cobre o corpo da jovem e revela uma conhecida veste. Rachel Roth na verdade é Ravena, dos Jovens Titans. Usando teletransporte rapidamente se dirige para onde os seus amigos estão precisando dela._

_

* * *

_

_Horas mais tarde, na Torre dos Titans, de noite, Terra estava deitada no sofá assistindo um anime que está fazendo sucesso chamado "Projeto Apocalipse". Assistindo naquela tarde está vendo a versão que passa para o publico em geral, onde tem uma certa censura por causa de fortes cenas violentas e algumas vezes erótica, onde na madrugada passa a versão sem cortes._

_A cena que ela estava assistindo é uma luta entre um homem de sobretudo e uma mulher de roupas provocantes negras._

_- De novo assistindo esse desenho? - diz uma voz que acaba de chegar._

_- Não me amola Cyb. Tou assistindo._

_- Sei...- se senta ao lado de Terra – Por que não assiste o desenho de madrugada, onde passa a versão sem cortes._

_- Não sabia que assistia._

_- Normalmente baixo da internet, gosto de ver mais o legendado do que o dublado._

_- Só. Falando nisso onde ta a Star? Ela sempre está cozinhando nessa hora._

_- Ela ta com Robin._

_- Será que os dois se acertam de vez? – Terra olha para Cyborgue._

_Os dois ficam em silencio durando um minuto um olhando para o outro sério._

_- Não! – os dois dizem em coro e depois riem juntos._

_- Por falar nisso, Cyb, como anda seu caso com a Abelha? – pergunta Terra._

_- Indo. De tempos em tempos encontro com ela._

_- Acho que você ta dando mole._

_- E você? Fala de mim, mas veja que não ta pegando ninguém._

_- Por enquanto. Já tou de olho naquele gatinho – Terra fica com um sorriso travesso._

_- Que gatinho? – o sorriso some da face do Titan._

_- Garfield Logan, o civil que a gente esbarrou outro dia, lembra? Pois é, aquele é um pedaço de mal caminho – disse com corações nos olhos._

_- Por acaso você sabe alguma coisa da vida dele?_

_- Sei. Dei uma de Robin e fiz uma investigação. Sei onde ele estuda, onde ele mora e sei também que ele não tem namorada – falou isso assumindo uma roupa ao estilo de _Sherlock_ Homes._

_- Não sei, não. Namorar um civil, isso é problemático._

_- E você? Não é aquele que sempre sai para as baladas ficando com um e com outra? – Terra se levanta e aponta o dedo para seu amigo. De alguma forma ela sente bem incomodada com as atitudes galinhas dele._

_- É impressão minha ou você estar com ciúmes?_

_- Ciúmes... – cora -... não. Mas parece que você ta mostrando bem ciumento quando falo de Garfield._

_- Eu não... – Cyborgue cora um pouco._

_- Pra parece que ta..._

_De repente Robin entra junto com Estelar e Ravena assim interrompendo a fala de Terra._

_- Titans vamos! – disse Robin direto._

_- Ué? Pra onde? O alarme nem tocou – disse Cyborgue._

_- Localizei um vilão e nós vamos pegar hoje – respondeu o Robin._

_- Quem é pra nos fazer sair a essas horas de noite? – pergunta Terra._

_- Slade!_

_

* * *

_

_Enquanto isso em cima de um terraço o temido vilão dos Titans, Slade, encontra-se observando uma moradia de um civil em busca de um novo discípulo. Suas tentativas fracassaram ao tentar domar o menino prodígio, Robin, agora viu outro que tem mais potencial. Esse futuro aprendiz já demonstrou valor quando o mesmo enfrentou a maioria dos Titans de igual para igual._

_Não foi difícil em localizar a possível identidade secreta desse ser, como também seu endereço. Realmente tem que admitir que a Irmandade Negra fizeram um ótimo trabalho em treiná-lo, mas muito aprender e Slade vai ter um prazer imenso em fazer seu aprendiz._

_Nome do ser, Garfield Logan. Possível identidade secreta: Night Fox. Sua habilidade de se infiltrar foi colocado a prova e conseguiu enganar seu ex-aprendiz. E ainda pra tirar onda o tal de Garfield ainda encontra com os Titans. Através de um binóculo de tecnologia de ponta está vendo Garfield deitado na cama de frente a uma janela de seu recente quarto. Aparente não está fazendo nenhuma ação._

_Está totalmente focado em visualizar o jovem, ou pelo menos aparentemente. Porque um agressor aparece de repente e silenciosamente. Slade se vira rápido e da um golpe com o braço no agressor que se defende usando os braços e depois se afasta uns cinco metros com cambalhotas._

_- Tenho que admitir que você têm bons reflexos – dirigi a palavra para o agressor, Nigth Fox – realmente você tem potencial a ser desenvolvido._

_- Então você é o tal de exterminador? – falou em um tradicional sotaque francês._

_- Fico lisonjeado por saber que já ouviu falar de mim._

_- Só ouvir rumores de alguém que nunca foi capturado, o principal inimigo dos Jovens Titans, mas pra mim não passa de um mercenário com um olho só._

_- Você tem um grande potencial a ser desenvolvido, se ser meu discípulo vai desenvolve-lo por completo._

_- E se eu recusar? Ou melhor, o que me impede de tirar sua vida, agora?_

_- Você é capaz disso?_

_- Pode apostar._

_- Então venha._

_Night Fox avança em Slade como um animal atacando com diversos socos e chutes, mas seu adversário não tem problema nenhum esquivar e desferir seus golpes que o misterioso ser também não tem problemas em esquivar e defender. Então os dois começam praticamente uma 'dança' no perímetro do terraço até que Slade desferi um golpe, mas Fox pula pra trás assim caindo do prédio. Não é altura fatal já que só são quatro andares ainda mais com a habilidade do mesmo aterrissar no chão sem nenhum problema._

_Realmente combate direto não está adiantando, pensa Night Fox. Então é melhor levar seu adversário para um local onde ele tem a vantagem, corre para direita para as ruas, mas Slade já aparece de frente dele através de um salto e desferi cinco socos rápidos no rapaz fazendo o mesmo ir pra trás._

_Night Fox sente as pancadas, mas não se intimida e parte pra cima. Quando Slade já desferi um soco, o jovem rola pra trás e acerta um chute bem dado na face graças por jogar seu corpo para esquerda fazendo uma circunferência no ar de 180º. Com impacto o mercenário vira pra trás meio atordoado, então Fox aproveita para sumir nas costas dele travando seu braço direito no pescoço da vitima e o esquerdo em cima do punho direito para dar apoio e firmeza do golpe, as duas pernas 'abraçam' a cintura de Slade para conseguir estrangular sua vitima já que o jovem é de estatura baixa._

_Slade gira rápido seu corpo e com grande habilidade consegue fazendo seu agressor perder contato e ainda o ergue acima da cabeça com os braços e depois gira novamente para o arremessá-lo._

_Fox voa uns sete metros pra frente e só não cai no chão por causa de um poste que estava no lado onde não só segura, mas como sobe para o topo. O exterminador desferi um golpe no poste fazendo o quebrar. Fox pula para um golpe aéreo, mas assim quando chega perto Slade saca seu bastão e acerta o jovem fazendo ele vai ao chão e ser arrastado em uma distancia de um metro._

_- Precisa melhorar mais – disse Slade, após girar o bastão e colocar a ponta no chão assim a deixando em pé._

_- Realmente você é osso duro de roer – se levanta aos poucos já meio zonzo – mas pense que não sou tão fácil de lutar – Night Fox revela que possui garras afiadas que rasgaram a ponta dos dedos da luva. Slade sorri por dentro, não esperava que o jovem teria algum truque na manga e que não seria capaz de arranha seu braço direito no momento que ele atacou com o bastão._

_Então exterminador joga seu bastão no lado e saca um pequeno objeto que logo se transformar em uma espada. Os dois se encaram por um breve tempo e depois os dois partem para cima para um ataque fatal. Quando os dois se chocam aparece flash brancos e no fim os dois então a dois metros de distancia e de costas um do outro._

_Aparentemente os dois não tiveram nem um dano, mas de repente as mascaras de ambos são quebradas – a de Slade foi fatiada em dez pedaços e de Night Fox é fatiada em outro quadro partes – assim deixando o rosto de ambos expostos._

_No caso de Slade foi revelado que foi apenas um robô. O verdadeiro Slade não tinha decido, tinha permanecido no mesmo lugar e usou um robô com sua imagem e semelhança no lugar dele. Já o rosto de Night Fox e de um jovem americano aparentando 13 a 15 anos, cabelos curtos meio bagunçado de uma intensa cor verde, orelhas pontudas e uma presa saindo da boca e pele de cor verde._

_Garfield olha pra o terraço e ver Slade acenar e ir embora._

_- Lá se foi minha mascara reserva – disse Garfield olhando pra mascara._

_De repente o carro dos Titans chega, estaciona próximo de Logan e sai rapidamente todos os Titans._

_- Mutano – Ravena diz baixo pra si mesma._

_- Garfield? – disse Terra reparando no seu antigo inimigo e atual amor._

_- 'Madmosele' – Logan cumprimenta Terra._

_- Você é... Night Fox?_

_- Ta na cara que sou._

_- Mas você não era..._

_- Loiro de olhos azuis? Era a muito tempo, mas minha atual aparência é essa sem usando o estabilizador de DNA._

_- Chega de papo – ordena Robin – Night Fox se entregue imediatamente – olha para o jovem verde._

_- Com certeza eu não me entregarei – disse Night Fox o zombando._

_- Está cercado e estávamos em maior numero._

_- Vocês estavam em maior numero quando eu enfrentei, não tive dificuldade nenhuma em enfrentá-los._

_- No final você apanhou apenas um de nós – Cyborgue se lembra da meia vitoria que os Titans tiveram com Ravena._

_- Estou preparado para enfrentá-los todos._

_- E o que você pode fazer alem de usar golpes de artes marciais?_

_- Isso – o tamanho de Fox aumenta assustadoramente e sua forma se altera para um extinto e temido animal: Tiranossauro Rex. Um rugido alto assusta os titans, exceto Ravena._

_- Titans, atacar! – Robin da a ordem._

_- Esperem – Ravena cria um campo de forma entre o dinossauro e seus amigos._

_- Você endoidou de vez? – disse Terra._

_- Amiga Ravena. Que aconteceu? – pergunta Estelar._

_- Deixem comigo – responde sem nenhuma emoção._

_- Mas Ravena... – disse Robin, mas Ravena interrompe dando um olhar intimidador pra ele._

_Então Ravena desfaz a barreira mística e aproxima do dinossauro. Enquanto os titans ficam apostos para no caso Ravena se machucar. T-Rex encara a empata esperando um ataque ofensivo._

_- Eu não vim lutar com você. Quero te ajudar em busca da verdade – Ravena olha para ele e ver que ele está parado, sente a emoção dele e percebe o peço de suas palavras – sei quem era o homem te seqüestrou quando você era pequeno – T-Rex arregala os olhos – venha comigo e com meus amigos para você descobrir a verdade, prometo que não vamos te prender._

_- Ravena... – disse Robin._

_- Confie em mim – Ravena da um olhar para seus amigos – peço o mesmo de você – Ravena tira o capuz revelando sua face._

_Logo Garfield retorna na sua forma original com os olhos arregalados. Sentia a semelhança de cheiro da empata com sua amiga nova no colégio, mas não sabia que as duas eram as mesmas pessoas._

_- Ravena. Quero que me explique o que diabo está acontecendo – disse Robin literalmente zangados._

_- Eu responderei todas as perguntas na torre – responde Ravena com seu tom típico – só confie em mim e aceitem Night Fox como nosso convidado._

_[CONTINUA]_

_

* * *

_

_Bem finalmente terminei mais um capitulo. Realmente tou com estava sem tempo. Espero que essas novas mudanças da minha vida eu escreva mais rápido. Também continuarei minhas outras fics sobre Jovens Titans._

_Uma parte da fic onde falei sobre "Projeto Apocalipse" é outra fic minha junto com Camila Nara que escrevemos, pode dizer que aquele trecho foi um markert discreto._

[url= .net/historia/190184/originais-projeto-apocalipse/] Projeto Apocalipse[/url]

Então li noticias sobre um seriado com a Ravena com pessoas, normalmente não tenho bons olhos com seriados americanos com heróis já que até hoje não vi nenhum que preste (já vi As Novas Aventuras de Superman, Aves de Rapina, Batman e Robin, Smallvile e entre outros de heróis e até hoje nenhum prestou). Então tenha cuidado em ter uma empolgação exagerada, vocês podem se decepcionar em assistir.

Vale lembrar que Ravena teve sua aparição nos quadrinhos jovens titãs. Já pareceu em diversas edições e algumas delas na sua própria revista em quadrinho (uma mini-serie).

Até a proxima.


End file.
